Caught between these imaginary lines
by PineyApple
Summary: Sachiko, was like any other girl, caught in the fantises of love. Then, sometimes your dream shatter just before your eyes. Forced into withdrawl, she seeks comfort in places elsewhere. Anywhere to esacpe the enevitable pain. r & r please
1. Chapter 1

"mommy!" the tiny sound of a childs voice rang sweetly in her ears as she turned around. there was a boy who rose to the height of the middle of her fore arm, and tugged gently on her skirt. "Natsuo's in my room again!" he whines. The soft blue tresses of his hair swaying as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

Sighing, her hand reached out and ruffled the childs hair, "Irukano, it's okay, he's still just a little kid you know." she cooed before taking his hand and guiding him to his own room. "Now look there. . ." she said as she motioned to the smaller, blonde child sleeping on the huddle of sheets and blankets. this boy was smaller, and still ahd the inncoent face of a baby, though he was past the toddler age "He just likes to be around you is all."

Looking down at the boy, his gentle blue eyes softened somewhat, "I guess he can sleep in my room. But he has to play ninja with me later." he stated defiantly.

"Sachiiiii!" came a very familiar male voice called out, "Oh there you are." his body had just appeared from around the corner. He was clad in a full-out ANBU uniform. In her eyes, he was one of the most gorgeous things she'd ever laid eyes upon. the mains hair was an eye catching gold, and though luminous orbs were the more beautiful shade of azure he's ever seen.

Approaching her with a joyful boucne in his step, he scooped up Irukano in his arms and hugged the boy before turning his attention back to her."How are you this wonderful day? You havn't been doing to much lately have you?" he said gently touching her large belly. "I'm sure this one will be just as beautiful as you are." he grinned handsomely.

"No, i've gotten Kona-chan to help me with some things, so i'm fine. Did you mission go well?" she asked in a chipper tone, smilign back at the man before her.

"Yeah, it was great, Sasuke and Sakura were there too. Just like old times. it's was a complete success!" he said before leaning down, just inches away from her. . .

As sunlight spilled over her cream coloured skin, she stirred slightly before bringing her hand to cover her ruby colored eyes, so the sunlight wouldn't seem so abrupt. "What a nice dream." she mumbled to herself before sitting up half heartedly. The only bad part was she always woke up just before the kiss. . . it was kind of strange. As she glanced at the alarm clock, she was startled from her enjoyable morning, and realized that she was realized that her alarm clock didn't wake her up at the early time she wanted it to. After all, she wanted to be on time for her first important mission.

"AH CRAP!" she shouted at her self, before she jumped up, and threw off her pajamas and dressed in her usual attire. This usually consisted of plack shorts which reach at least mid-thigh, a navy colored shirt, complete with the fishnet material to cover up the bare skin just below her collar bone, and her gloves and bandages. Pulling her dark, almost black, azure hair back into a low pony tail, she felt that she was decent enough to be seem, and quickly ate toast, and chocolate milk. Shoes were not usually a part of her wardrobe, they were always such a pain.

Leaving her small, but comfortable apartment, she scurried down the steps, though before she ventured to her meeting place, She decided that she should go an she Naruto before she left, just for a bit of good luck. besides she still ahd at least an hour and a half before they were to meet. Running up the street, she haulted at naruto's apartment complex, and took each step two at a time. Coming to the specific door which was narutos apartment, she rapped her knuckles on the wooden surface in haste.

Waiting expectantly for naruto to answer the door, she felt excitment swell in her gut.Though felt slightly disappointed when he did not answer. Instead, a blonde girl about the same age as herself answered the door. The girl before her, had the same golden blonde hair as naruto, the same sort of messy style, only in a more femine form. If this girl were to stand directly side by side with naruto, the were almsot identical, otehr than the fact she was a girl, and her eyes were the most stunning shade of emerald.

"Kona-chan! Good morning." Sachiko said brightly, "How are you?"

"Sachi!" the blonde smiled affectionately, hugging the other tightly, "I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"I'm okay, but i was wondering if Naruto was around?"

"Nope, he just left actually, he was headed towards the park to meet Sakura for a training session i think. I'm sure you can catch him before they leave." Kona grinned with her usual smile that made her feel so genuinely happy.

"Thanks Kona! I owe you one!" sachi said before turning on her heel and moving towards the stairs again, but paused hearing Kona's voice.

"Good luck on you mission by the way!"

Nodding, the girl continued on her way, nearly sprinting to the park to make sure she caught him before they departed for training. Just as the park came to veiw, she ntocied that favorable blonde hair , "NARU--" she stopped in seeing that Hinata was also there. It seemed as if they were talkign about something, but she wasn't close enough to her it well. though just as she was to appraoch him, the two of them kissed, Hinata's arms snaked behind Naruto's neck. And then. . . she could bare to know what was goign to happen next, she turned so fast that she almost lost balance. This was the wosrt day of her life.

All she wanted now was to go on the stupid mission and get away from here. Maybe she would be able to forget this even happened by the time she comes back. In her blind movements, she managed to run into someone, and hard. Falling backwards, she let out a small whimper before pulling herself up. "Sorry. . ."

"Sachi?" came a friendly voice, "Did you catch up with Naruto?" It was Kona. One opf the last peopel she wanted to, teh one person who looked exactly like anruto, only it wasn't.

"Oh, Kona." she said almsot coldly, "Yeah, i SAW him with hinata. they seemed pretty busy." Sachi said with a noticable pout. "They were kissing. . ."

"Oh. . . i see." Kona said with a knowing stare. It was obvious that sachi was hurt. "Maybe it wasn't what you think. I mean, naruto was always fond of Hinata, but he was never interested in her in THAT way. But he does have a particular intrest in a certain someone." she said coyly with w smirk.

Sachiko didn't get it.

"Kona your not helping my situation. . ." sighing, she looked away. "i need to go i'm late for my mission." And with that sachi left Kona standing there, with an almost shocked expression on her face.

Sighing kona ran her fingers through her hair, "Sachi. . . I know you were dense, but honestly, do you not see the way he looks at you?"

Running towards the meeting place near the gates of konoha where she was told to meet her group. "Oh... My ... god... I am soooooo sorry Kaka--" she stopped mid-sentence, "GENMA-SENSEI!" she exclaimed haulting just as they came in arms reach. "Why are you HERE? where's kakashi-sensei?"

The girl with black hair, and lavendar eyes, looked rather distraught at her reaction. "Sachi-chan, you shouldn't speak to genma-sensei like that! he's a very high ranked elite ninja after all." she pleaded, tugging absently at the little pigtail on the side of her head.

"Come on Jun, ther is NOTHING respectable about this guys, he flirts with every girl in this village. I mean, honestly, he probably gonan rape up in the middle of our mission." the blonde girl on the other side of her hissed as she glared at the jounin.

"Yeah Jun, Rayne is right. He's such a womanizer! how can you defend him when you know this already?"

Growling somewhat, the older man slapped the sides Sachiko, and Rayne's head, "How the hell does Kakashi put up with you brats. I can understand dealing with Jun, but you two, are a damn pain." sighing, he looked at them with an annoyed gaze, "Anyways, we should get going, we are beyond late." the jounin said before hopeing over the gate, The three girls following suit.

"AHH! KONNNAAAAA!" came the obnoxious voice of the infamous kitsune, "Did you just see sachi come by here!" he asked abrubtly, panting from running.

"Yeah, she just left for her mission. Why do you ask?" Kona asked him with an accusing gaze.

Looking at her with a shy gaze in his glittereing aqua eyes he blushed and looked at his feet. "i was finally going to tell her. I wrote a really long letter to her yesterday, i was hopeing to give it to her be fore she left. . . I'm really sad now." he said in disappointment, "I think. . . you should treat me to ramen to cheer me up."

Chapter 1 end 


	2. We're running from this pain

"Okay group, " Genma said to then in almost a whisper to keep then consealed, "We should head back now, we've collected enough information to satisfy Tsunade-sama."

It had been three days since the trio had left for their mission. It was generally a success, not a single screw up. Everything had gone oddly fine. Though these few past days, Jun, and even Rayne felt concern for their friend. She seemd solem, and was unearthly quiet for her usual demanor. Though they didn't even know of her large infatuation with the kitsune boy, Naruto. It was obvious they would be bewildered by her strange actions.

Just before they had left, Sachiko had managed to incidentally catch the sight of Naruto and Hinata entwined in a somewhat intamiate kiss. At least that's how she diciphered the situation. For awhile now, she had been drawn to Naruto in ways she couldn't explain. It was strange, how she kept pining for his affections. Though to her dismay, those affections seems to be directed towards someone else. Sighing to herself sachi jumped limb from limb absently, still feeling the pain of the experience swelling his her gut.

Just that instant Genma noticed an unfamiliar presence just behind them. "Damn, Sachi! Watch out for--" before he could finish his sentence, a kunai was flung out of no where and peirced stright through Sachi'supser leg, forcing her to stop, and fall from the branch onto the hard, mossy earth. genma preformed a handseal that Sachi, nor the others recongized. Within a moment fire spirted from his hands and rushed toward the unknown figure. The brush of trees was destroyed, letting in a few rays of the moonlight though the heavy canopy. As the smoke cleared, a tall, rather handsome man appeared with a smirk.

"Hn, you didn't think we'd let you escape did you? You leaf nins are such fools." she chuckled as he slid down to gaze at the girl he had wounded. "Actually, i have a better idea." he muttered to them before lifting the girl into his arms. "Instead, I'll just take this sweet child off your hands, and you can do whatever you want, yeah?" before he could push all consideration to the wind, he noticed the slightly broken look in her crimson eyes.

Interesting. . . he thougth to himself, before disappearing in a wisp of mulberry coloured smoke. genma was just about to retreive sachi, he was moved to the place the village had been last, but to his atonishment, nothing was to be seen.

Looking at his sister with an earnest look on his tanned face, "What? She saw us passionately kissing?" Quirking an eyebrow, he was rather confused.

"That's what she told me." the blonde girl said leaning back in the wooden chair.

"Well we did kiss. But it wasn't passionate at all. Hinata was telling me how she 'feels' and SHE kissed me, not the other way around." sighing, he held his head, "Damn, i shouldn't have waited so long, maybe none of this would have happened. damn damn damn, Sachi wouldn't be missing if i wasn't such a damned fool!" he shouted slamming his fist against the table.

"Naruto, It'll be okay, I'm pretty sure they won't kill her. if anything they'll only use her against use, to their advantage." the girl said omenously folding her hands on the table, letting her voice drop to a deep whisper, "Naruto, living in a place like cloud for 15 years of ones life is enough to let a person know how the criminal mind really works." she said before standing, "It's better if you just let it alone for now. Trust me, she come to us again."

"Kona, we need to find her!"

Turning to face him Kona shook her head, "No, we can't do that, from Genma's report it seems that the village can move locations, and if we rushed in there now with no idea of where it is located now, then we're pretty much setting our selves up for instant death." she said before sighing, "Don't worry, just let it before now. She'll be back soon enough."

Working. Working. Working. Training and training. That's all she's done. She had to become someone strong. Someone to be looked up to. Someone to be feared.

Naruto smiled at the petit figure next to him, "Yeah, she's gone now. Kona-chan says she'll be back though."

"Naruto. . . I'm sorry." the girl said with a sympythetic glance at him before looking at her feet.

Shaking his head, the blonde shyly took her hand in his, "Everything is gonna be okay. I'm sure of it Hinata-chan." he smiled down at her wearily.

Blushing furiously as he held her hand, a small smile graced her pale features. "Naruto. . ." she mutter, but he silenced her with a small kiss.

"It's okay don't worry about it!"

"No! You have to be faster!" bellowed the harsh male voice. "You'll never defeat anyone with that sort of speed. That's pathetic!"

The dark hair girl sighed wiping the sweat from her brow. "I'll do it better next time. . ."

"Not next time, you'll do it NOW!" the voice commanded in the same harsh tone, maybe even a little bit harshed that before.

Picking herself up, she was ready to try again, to push herself hard than the time before, she had to push her self past her own limits. With the strength they are offering, she could overcome anyone, anything. Everyday, she felt something inside of her being pushed away, father and father into the depths of her heart. Though it was still there as always, still faintly pulsing within her veins.

Laughing he brushed a strand of her dark, violet colored hair befhind her ear, "Hinata. . ." Naruto's smile broaded, "Will you. . . would you marry me?" he asked holding out a little silver ring with a tiny little dimond embedded into it.

Looking shocked all round the girls face turned scarlet, "Y-yes." she said with a small giggle of happiness.

"What did you DO to me?" she shouted in horror as she clutched at her side, draw blood from were her nails dug into her skin. "What the hell did you do!" her voice was raspy and wore, and unpleasant to the ears. Now she was screaming, yelling in pain, and in anger.

"All we did was make you stronger. . . Isn't that what you want?" said that same coaxing male voice. Those dark, shadowed eyes peircing through her like cold ice. She wasn't meant to live through it, but she had all the better for them.

"Get it out of me! Make it stop!" she spurted blood from her mouth as she continued to scream, falling to her knees, her head bowed, wishing the pain inside her stomach would just go away.

"Your a big girl. If you can't overcome something so trivial, you'll never be strong. If you can overcome the Phoneix spirit inside of you, I'll continue with the training, but if you cannot, then... you will simply die." he said almost in disgust now.

Coughing up a dark sustance, she let out a peircing screech that made even him wince in pain for a moment. "DAMN YOU!" she yelled, before doubling over, curlign into a ball, rocking herself back and forth.

Looking out amongst the hustling city, Kona couldn't help but feel uneasy, something was going to happen soon. She knew that for sure. No doubt in her heart could convince her otherwise. "Sachiko. . ." she pondered on the name for a moment a moved away from the window when knock was heard from the front door. Slowly walking towards the door, she was face to face with genma once more. "What is it?" the blonde asked leaning against the frame of the doorway.

Smirking at her, he touched her shoudler, "Your not pleased to see me?" he bent down so he could place a soft kiss on her smooth cheek.

"How can I ever be happy to see you when all you bring is bad news. . ." she said solemly.

"Your in a good mood." he said sarcastically, "Anyways, tsunade wants you to accompany a group of the new coming hunter nins on their mission."

Sighing Kona shook her head, "Again? Couldn't they get someone else?"

"Kona, your the head of the hunter section, It's your duty to show them the ropes. Besides, they're all looking forward to working to you, almost like little kids. I mean they're squealing about wanted to see you, i mean, you go some seriosu fans."

Laughing whole-heartedly, Kona smiled at him. Despite her attempts to remain neatural against his charms, she couldn't help but be drawn towards him, "Fine fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"That's my girl." he said patting her shoulder. . .

Looking herself over in the mirror she felt empty. There she was, a pale faced beauty. A born killer. Those deep, crimson eyes hold little contempt for those around her. What would she do now? once they saw, would they notice? Her hair was longer,pushed over her shoulder spilling down across her chest. It'd been a year, she was taller now, maybe even slightly more mature. Something was now painfully different though. It was going to happen soon, everything was leading up to know.

"Sachiko . . ." came that all knowing deep tone she was used to. "Are you ready?"

Closing her eyes, she let herself be consumed by the rich tone of his voice. It was mezmerizing, enchanting even. "Yes." she said simply.

"Good. the others are also ready." the man smiled, his black hair fallen in his white face. "It's your time to shine, my beautiful Sachiko. . ." he approached her, his fingers only barely gazing the skin of her fore arm. "they're all waiting... becasue afterall your the star. . ."

/ Chapter 2 


End file.
